(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to histamine H.sub.2 receptor antagonists, bis(carboxamide) derivatives.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As the histamine H.sub.2 blockers, thiaburimamide, metiamide, oxaburimamide, urea isostere, nitroguanidine isostere, cimetidene, the SK&F 92456, etc. have been known. The above compounds bind to histamine H.sub.2 receptor competitively with histamine to suppress the histamine H.sub.2 effect.
Although the compounds in the present invention have similar effect as mentioned above, their structures are quite different from those of the above prior art compounds.